The Tracey Chronicles
by Nya1
Summary: After hearing his friends talk about him behind his back, Tracey sets out on a journey. Accompanied by his sister and some new friends, the things Tracey learns teaches him some valuable lessons about himself.
1. Reunion

The Tracey Chronicles  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, wish I did, but no.  
  
Author's notes: First off, this is a NON-BASHING TRACEY FIC. I don't know why so many people have a problem with him I happen to love him. So if you don't like Tracey, this fic might not be for you. This takes place a little bit after the events of Pokemon 3: Spell of the Unknown so it might spoil some things for you if you haven't seen it yet.  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
Tracey Sketchit blinked at the blinding sun as he stepped out of the back door of the research lab of Pallet Town. He glanced around and surveyed all of the Pokemon he would have to spend his morning feeding and studying. Professor Oak had rushed out of town with Mrs. Ketchum for some emergency a few days ago and had left Tracey to take care of everything.  
  
"We'd better get started," Tracey said to his Pokemon.  
  
"Mar-ill!" Marill cried enthusiastically.  
  
"Venon-nat," Venonat screeched.  
  
"Scyther!" Scyther added.  
  
Tracey grinned and pulled out the clipboard telling him what to feed each type of Pokemon.   
  
"First is the Pidgey and Spearow. Seeds, huh? All right. Scyther, you take care of the flying Pokemon," Tracey ordered and motioned to the barrel full of seeds.  
  
"Scyther!" the large insect Pokemon agreed and pushed the wheel barrel towards the flying Pokemon habitat.  
  
"Venonat, you go take care of the bug Pokemon."  
  
"Venonat!"  
  
"Marill, you go and take care of the water Pokemon."  
  
"Marill!"  
  
Tracey grinned proudly as his three Pokemon went off in their different directions to do their assignment. He brushed his dark bangs out of his face and glanced down to see who was next. Stantler and Tauros: special Pokemon feed. He wandered into the storage room to seek out this Pokemon feed that Professor Oak was talking about. Tracey scanned the shelves and spotted a huge box labeled: Pokemon feed for larger animals.  
  
"There it is," Tracey muttered and hoisted it off the shelf. He stumbled a bit because it was heavier than it looked. He paused when he heard the door inside the lab open and slam shut.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" a voice called.  
  
"Hang on a sec!" Tracey yelled, puzzled because the voice sounded so familiar but he couldn't pin point who it was. Tracey placed the box down outside, his mind searching for the owner of the familiar voice. Then it hit him. Was it Janie? The little sister he hadn't seen since he had left on his quest to become a Pokemon watcher?  
  
Excited, Tracey dashed back inside. Standing near the front door was a young girl about ten or eleven years old. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into two ponytails. She was dressed in light blue jeans shorts and a red sleeveless shirt with an orange vest pulled over it. A dark blue backpack was slung over her shoulders and a small yellow Pokemon resembling a Pikachu slightly was propped on her shoulder as she looked around. She hadn't seen him yet.  
  
"Janie?" Tracey asked. She whirled. When he saw her chocolate brown eyes widen, he knew he was right.  
  
"Tracey!" Janie exclaimed and flung herself towards him. Tracey laughed and engulfed his little sister in a welcoming hug. The little Pokemon was startled and hopped onto the ground, looking up at them curiously.  
  
"Janie, what are you doing here? It's so great to see you again!" Tracey said as Janie pulled away.  
  
"I heard that the famous Professor Oak from Pallet had gotten a Pokemon watcher from the Orange Islands for an assistant. I just had to investigate," Janie answered cheerfully. She reached down and scooped up the small yellow Pokemon.  
  
"And who's this?" Tracey asked.  
  
"This is Pichu. Pichu, this is my big brother Tracey," Janie said sweetly to the creature. "Don't be shy. Say hi."  
  
"Pichu," Pichu greeted in a shy squeak.  
  
"Hi Pichu. It's adorable, Janie. When did you catch it?" Tracey asked.  
  
"A few weeks after Pidgey and I left Tangelo Island. Enough about me, what in the world have you been up to? How's Marill and Venonat?"  
  
"See for yourself," Tracey led Janie and Pichu to the back door. He motioned to Marill as it was feeding a Seel, Venonat as it poured food for a group of Caterpie. He pointed to Scyther and smiled. "That's Scyther. He's great. He's my latest catch."  
  
"Neat! What are they doing?" Janie asked.  
  
"It's feeding time. That's what we we're doing before you showed up."  
  
"Oh, really? Did I interrupt you or something?"  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it."  
  
"Tell you what. Why don't we help you?" Janie suggested.  
  
Tracey blinked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. We don't mind, do we Pichu?"  
  
"Pi-chu!" Pichu piped up eagerly.  
  
Tracey laughed. Janie reached into her backpack and pulled out a few Pokeballs. "Come out everyone!"  
  
Simultaneous popping sounds rang out and three other Pokemon appeared.  
  
"Delibird!"  
  
"Pidgyouuu!"  
  
"Flareon!"  
  
There was a pink and white penguin, a large tan and brown-colored bird, and a red, four-legged creature with puffy fur Pokemon. They looked at their trainer expectantly.  
  
"Everybody, this is my brother Tracey. We're going to help him feed the Pokemon out there. Understood?" Janie pep-talked them.  
  
"Pi-chu!" Pichu cheered along, punching its stubby little arm in the air. The other Pokemon cried out in agreement.  
  
Tracey found that Janie's Pokemon were extremely well trained and it really made the feeding go by faster. Pidgeot helped Scyther finish spread the seeds in a matter of seconds. Delibird, an ice Pokemon, jumped into the water and helped Marill finish in record time. Janie's fire Pokemon Flareon transported the food from tree to tree for Venonat to feed the bug Pokemon and finished quickly. Tracey, Janie, and Pichu worked together and fed all the other Pokemon.  
  
They finished hours earlier than Tracey and the professor usually did. The two Sketchits and their Pokemon wandered over to the benches and rested for a moment.  
  
"That was great! The professor and I haven't ever gotten done this early," Tracey said with a grin. "How about some lunch?"  
  
The Pokemon cheered, making Janie giggle. "Let's do it. I think we deserve some time to catch up."   
  
Tracey and Janie went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Janie blinked when she saw the majority of the contents inside. "You guys must love tofu. There's like fifty boxes of it in here."  
  
"Huh? Oh! That's the Professor's," Tracey chuckled. He had a loaf of bread in his hand. "Grab the cheese and ham. I'll make us some sandwiches."  
  
"Okay. I'll make us some lemonade."  
  
When the Sketchits finished making lunch and brought it out, they were attacked by their hungry Pokemon.  
  
"I think they're hungry!" Janie cried laughing. When everyone was situated, Tracey and Janie started catching up. Tracey told her about his friends Ash Ketchum and Misty and their adventures through the Orange Islands.  
  
"Wow, Tracey. Did you really see the titans of fire, ice, and lightening?" Janie asked in awe.  
  
Tracey nodded. "They were incredible! It's too bad I didn't get any sketches for you to see."  
  
They were interrupted by a voice. "Tracey! We're back!"  
  
"Great! Professor Oak's back," Tracey said and grabbed his sister's hand. "Come on Janie. I want you to meet my idol!"   
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, what'd you think? I know it's kind of boring right now, but in the next chapter, more of the story line will pick up. I hope you liked it!  



	2. Discovery

The Tracey Chronicles  
  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. It makes me happy that I'm not the only one who is a Tracey fan.  
  
Chapter 2: Discovery  
  
"Tracey! Where are you?" Professor Oak's voice carried out to the back. Tracey, dragging Janie by her arm, hurried out to greet him.  
  
"Jeez, Tracey. Calm down! I'm sure he'll still be out there if we slow down a little," Janie said with a laugh. Their Pokemon looked at them curiously. Pichu scampered after them and tilted its small head at Janie questionably.  
  
Tracey was really excited that his little sister would be meeting his idol. He dragged Janie out into the living room where Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were. Ash, Misty, and Brock were actually with them!  
  
"Hey, Trace!" Ash greeted.  
  
"Pi-kachu!" Pikachu added.  
  
"Wow! Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Ash and his friends decided to stop by and stay for a little while," Mrs. Ketchum responded happily.  
  
"So did everything go okay Tracey?" Professor Oak asked and then saw Janie. "Eh? Who's this?"  
  
"Everyone, meet my sister Janie. She stopped by this morning to visit. She and her Pokemon helped me do the feeding," Tracey said.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you. Tracey talks about you a lot," Janie said with a polite smile.  
  
Tracey frowned a little when he saw Brock inspecting his sister closely and mutter softly, "She is cute, but maybe a little too young."  
  
At this point, Pikachu had taken notice of Pichu and jumped off Ash's shoulder. It greeted the smaller Pokemon with a bright smile. Pichu shyly returned the greeting.  
  
"Wow, Tracey. You never told us you had a sister," Misty said, putting Togepi down so it could play with Pichu and Pikachu.  
  
"Oh! Is that a Pichu? Where did it come from?" Professor Oak said excitedly when he spotted Pichu.  
  
"Um, it's my Pichu," Janie replied.  
  
"Aww! What a cutie," Mrs. Ketchum chimed in. Pichu was busy playing a game of tag with Pikachu and Togepi to notice the spotlight it was getting.  
  
"I've never seen one up close. Say, Janie...do you mind if I study Pichu a little?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"I don't see why not, but I won't be in town for very long," Janie said. Pichu abandoned its game and ran into her arms. "I was actually planning just to stop by and say hi to Tracey."  
  
"May I in the time you're here then? You can always leave tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Janie motioned to Professor Oak for Pichu. "This is Professor Oak, Pichu. He thinks your interesting. He wants to study you a little bit. Is that okay?"  
  
Tracey smiled at how sweetly and sincerely Janie talked to her Pokemon. The trust radiating off of the little electric type Pokemon's eyes had good reason to do so.  
  
"Samuel? May I join you? I've never seen a Pokemon as cute as this one. I want to play with it," Mrs. Ketchum asked. Janie gently handed her Pichu and the small Pokemon playfully squirmed as it was tickled.  
  
"That sounds kind of cool. Can we stay and watch too?" Ash asked.  
  
"Sure. Why don't we get started then?" Professor Oak said just as Janie's other Pokemon timidly entered the room. "Are these yours too Janie?"  
  
"Yes sir," Janie replied with a smile.  
  
"Goodness, there's so many visitors today!" Professor Oak exclaimed.  
  
They spent hours watching as Professor Oak took pictures and all kinds of notes about Pichu. He made Pichu lie down on a table so that a machine could scan it. It was as if none of the others were there. Professor Oak was fascinated. Mrs. Ketchum had gone off to start dinner.  
  
"Are we even here?" Janie muttered to Tracey with a smirk.  
  
"Not to him," Tracey answered.  
  
"What an interesting little thing!" Professor Oak said finally and gave Pichu a pat before handing it to Janie. "Thank you for this opportunity."  
  
"Your welcome," Janie answered.  
  
Suddenly, Mrs. Ketchum appeared at the door. "I've prepared a huge feast everyone!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Ash cried. "Let's go!"  
  
"Great, it's been a while since I've eaten your cooking Mrs. Ketchum," Tracey said.  
  
"I'm starved. Studying Pokemon really puts a drain on me," Professor Oak added.  
  
"Then what is everyone waiting for?" Mrs. Ketchum asked with a cheery smile.  
  
  
Dinners at the Ketchums were always great. Mrs. Ketchum had made all kinds of tasty food. Tracey had never been so satisfied to be full.  
  
"Oh yeah. Professor, I have some new observations of the Tauros I'd like you to see," Tracey said, remembering the sketches he had drawn a few days ago.  
  
To his surprise, he saw Professor Oak sigh a little. He seemed like he was reluctant to look at the sketches. Tracey glanced at him curiously. "I could show them to you tomorrow..."  
  
"Why don't you go get them? We can all look at them," Professor Oak quickly said.  
  
"I think I'll go see if my Pokemon are hungry. I left them back at the lab to play with Tracey's Pokemon," Janie said, rising as Tracey did. Pichu hopped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Feel free to feed them whatever if they are," Professor Oak graciously offered.  
  
"Thank you," Janie said and the two Sketchits stepped out. Tracey was silent, wondering why the Professor had suddenly been reluctant to look at his drawings. It hadn't been the first time, either. Tracey recalled that Professor Oak had also been reluctant to see his work lately.  
  
"Something wrong, Tracey?" Janie asked as they entered the Pokemon lab.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You've been way to quiet, bro. Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing. Listen, I'm going to go grab my sketchbook and I'll see you two back at Ash's house."  
  
"Okay." Janie disappeared into the back.  
  
Tracey raced up the stairs and scooped up his newest notebook. On his way back, Tracey pondered the Professor's strange reaction. A sudden thought struck him, making him stop in his tracks. Could it be that the Professor was getting sick of him?  
  
Is that why he's been acting a bit strange towards me lately? He...doesn't want me around anymore? No, it can't be true! Tracey thought, shaking his head and making his way back towards Ash's house. Pushing the door open, Tracey was about to announce that he was back when he heard his name mentioned.  
  
"So how's Tracey working out as your assistant, Professor Oak?" Brock asked.  
  
"He's a fine boy," Professor Oak said. "He knows a lot and learns very diligently."  
  
"Huh? What's wrong Samuel? You look a little upset," Mrs. Ketchum said next. Tracey held his breath, waiting for Professor Oak to respond. Without realizing it, he gripped the notebook tightly.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Delia. It's just..." Professor Oak trailed off.  
  
"What is it Professor Oak?" Ash asked.  
  
"I guess I'm just not used to having an assistant yet. It's been kind of stressful around the lab and with Tracey there, it just seems more crowded. He's a great kid, but sometimes he becomes a real nuisance to me when I'm working," Professor Oak admitted.  
  
Shocked, Tracey's fingers loosened his grip on the notebook and it fell to the ground. Carefully sketched pictures of Pokemon sprawled about uselessly.  
  
"He is a bit eccentric sometimes," Misty put in.  
  
"Yeah, he gets really hyped up when he hears your name," Ash added.  
  
Tracey's fist clenched and then unclenched slowly. His own friends thought the same way about him too?  
  
"And the lab is already cluttered enough. Piles of notebooks don't really help it any," Professor Oak said.  
  
"Have you told any of this to Tracey?" Brock asked.  
  
Tracey didn't want to hear anymore. He could feel tears of hurt beginning to well up in his eyes. How could the Professor think this and never tell him? He was about to turn and leave, but as he did, he found Janie walking up to the house. Pichu was perked up on her shoulder.  
  
"Tracey? What are you doing out on the porch? Why didn't you go in?" Janie asked, blinking. Tracey was suddenly glad that it was getting dark. Janie couldn't see his face.  
  
"Uh...I just wanted to make sure you got back safely. You're pretty new to Pallet so I was afraid you'd get lost," Tracey quickly answered.  
  
"Me? Lost? Come on, Trace! You know I'm good with memorizing directions," Janie said.  
  
Tracey forced a laugh. "Guess I forgot...you know, brother's instincts!"  
  
Janie was quiet. Tracey could tell that she sensed something was wrong. She frowned a little and tilted her head at him. "If you say so. Is something wrong?"  
  
Yeah, sis. My friends think I'm a waste of their time. He thought despairingly but put up a cheerful front. "Wrong? Everything's fine! Come on, they're waiting."  
  
Before she could hold him back or protest, Tracey pushed the door open and plastered a smile onto his face.   
  
"We're back!" Tracey announced before stepping back into the dining room.  
  
"That was fast. So where are the sketches, Tracey?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
Like you really care. "Oh...uh...I couldn't find it. I'll have to go home and dig through my piles of notebooks."  
  
The last part was delivered out of pure sarcasm. This went unnoticed by everyone but Janie who was looking at Tracey curiously. Professor Oak actually looked relieved.  
  
"Very well. I can look them over when you find them," Professor Oak said eagerly.  
  
The rest of the meal was mostly chitchat. Tracey remained quiet the whole time, still hurt by what he had overheard being said about him. Janie kept giving him quick glances. At least someone cared about him. The others were more absorbed to the story Ash was telling about his current journey through the Johto region.  
  
If I'm such a bother to them...maybe I should just go. Tracey thought.  
  
After thanking and saying good bye, Professor Oak, Tracey and Janie headed back to the lab. Professor Oak was in good spirits, whistling merrily to himself. Tracey stayed quiet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister still watching him with a worried expression.  
  
"It really is a shame you're leaving tomorrow, Janie. It was nice meeting you," Professor Oak said when they were all about to go off to go to their rooms for sleep. "I'd like to see you off, but I'm afraid I'll be quite busy tomorrow morning."  
  
"That's alright, Professor Oak. It was a pleasure to meet you. I'll be fine," Janie answered.  
  
"Sleep well. Good night," Professor Oak said and went upstairs.  
  
"He's nice," Janie remarked and then saw Tracey's scowl. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired. Let's get some sleep. You'll need it tomorrow when you set out again."  
  
"That's a good idea," Janie said with a yawn. Pichu was already fast asleep in her arms.  
  
That night, Tracey rolled out a sleeping bag for her in his room. After mumbling a good night, Janie was asleep.  
  
Tracey, however, couldn't sleep. What the others had said just kept repeating over and over in his head. After an hour or so of tossing and turning with confused thoughts and emotions, Tracey finally came to a solution that seemed only fit.  
  
  
Janie smiled down at Pichu as she packed up her backpack. The little mouse Pokemon was energetic from its sleep and ready for adventure. Perfect for Janie.  
  
After zipping it all up, Janie glanced around, wondering where Tracey was. When she had gotten up, he hadn't been in the room. She was worried about how her usually cheerful older brother had been so quiet and distant last night.  
  
"Pichu, have you seen Tracey?"  
  
"Pi-chu," Pichu shook its small, round head.  
  
"Hmm...He sure is acting weird. Maybe its just part of the Pokemon researcher thing," Janie said with a shrug. "Ready?"  
  
"Pichu!"  
  
"Let me find the Professor and Tracey to say bye first." Janie met Professor Oak outside in the back and said a quick good bye before setting out to find her brother.  
  
"That's weird. Where is he?" Janie said. She walked back into his room to make sure he wasn't there.  
  
"Pi?" Pichu said as it peered into the closet.  
  
"What is it Pichu?" Janie asked and opened the closet door wider. She was surprised to find that all of Tracey's clothes weren't there and his mountains of notebooks had been neatly sorted out and were stacked up in tall piles.  
  
"W-where's all his stuff?" Janie asked, more confused than ever. "Did he just pack up and leave or something?"  
  
She walked back down stairs and stopped in front of the door, staring off into space pensively. What was going on? Why was Tracey acting so strange? He had been fine until yesterday night when she ran into him on the Ketchums' porch.  
  
"Janie?"  
  
The soft voice startled her. Janie whirled, her eyes widening.  
  
"Tracey! There you are. What's going on? I've been looking all over for you. Why is all your stuff gone from your room?" Janie demanded.  
  
"Um...I uh have a question I want to ask you," Tracey answered instead.  
  
Janie blinked. "Huh? Well shoot."  
  
"Can I come with you on your Pokemon journey?"  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if the characters are a little out of character, but I had to make them like that for the story. Please R/R and tell me what you think so far!  
  



	3. 

The Tracey Chronicles  
  
A/N: I was kind of stuck when I was thinking of ways for Tracey and Janie to start their journey so this may be a little boring. I hope you like it anyway.  
  
Chapter 3: A New Journey  
  
"W-what?" Janie asked, stunned. "Tracey, what's going on?"  
  
Tracey shrugged. "Nothing. I...just want to join you on your journey."  
  
"But what about here? What about being Professor Oak's assistant? You don't want to do it anymore?" Janie pressed. Tracey saw the confusion on his little sister's face. He wanted to tell her his real reason but not just yet...  
  
"I just want a change of scenery for a while. If you don't want me to go, you can just say so..."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! Of course you can come," Janie said with a smile, but Tracey could still see the suspicion in her eyes. Janie wasn't that easily fooled, Tracey was reminded.  
  
"Cool," Tracey replied and grabbed his backpack from its spot hidden behind the couch.  
  
"Um, aren't you going to tell Professor Oak? I mean, he'll worry, won't he?" Janie asked as Tracey headed out the door.  
  
Ha! That's a laugh! Tracey's mind whispered sarcastically. He muttered, "I wouldn't count on it."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. We should get going. Just where were you planning on heading anyway?" Tracey said, changing the subject.  
  
"Pichu and I were planning to head to Ivory City. I heard they're holding this annual Pokemon Celebration all this week. It's supposed to be a blast," Janie replied.  
  
"Pi-chu! Pi!" Pichu bubbled happily on her shoulder.  
  
"Ivory City? Where is that?" Tracey asked.  
  
"It's not that far from Pallet actually. We might have to cut through Viridian Forest if we want to make it there today," Janie told him, still watching him carefully.  
  
"Janie, don't look at me like that, okay? I'm fine! I'll call Professor Oak whenever we get to Ivory City," Tracey said, trying his best to sound convincing.   
  
Janie still looked unconvinced but she nodded slowly. "Okay. Then let's get going."  
  
The day was beautiful. Tracey loved the feel of the warm sun on his tanned skin. It'd been a while since he'd been traveling around, and it surprised him that he had missed it.  
  
"Hey!" a voice called suddenly from their right.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Janie answered as they stopped and turned.  
  
A teenaged boy with dark green hair stood a distance away. He was dressed in a blue vest and gray shorts and held a Pokeball in his hand.  
  
"Are you two Pokemon trainers?" He demanded.  
  
"Yeah? So what if we are?" Janie shot back. Tracey saw the sparkle of challenge in her eyes.  
  
"My name's Ace. How about a battle? I've been out here for days, and I haven't been able to find a single decent opponent."  
  
"I accept!" Janie said readily. She plucked Pichu up from her shoulder and handed it to Tracey. "Trace, could you look after Pichu for me? I don't like for it to battle."  
  
Tracey smiled and took the small Pokemon into his arms. "Sure. It's been a while since I've seen you battle. Go get him!"  
  
"Thanks," Janie said and turned back to face her opponent. "How many?"  
  
"One on one is fine by me, Sweetheart!" Ace said, producing a Pokeball. "Go! Tauros!"  
  
A brown, bull-like Pokemon appeared. He puffed out a snort and stomped its front hoof on the dirt.  
  
Janie pulled a Pokeball out of her backpack. "Flareon! I choose you!"  
  
After the popping noise and the bright flash of light, Flareon appeared. It did a graceful twirl with its tail and crouched, ready for battle.  
  
"Flareon!"  
  
"Hmph! A Flareon, huh? Okay, go Tauros! Tackle attack!" Ace ordered. The Tauros came stampeding towards Flareon.  
  
"Pi. Pichu!" Pichu cried and clung to Tracey as the ground beneath them rumbled. Tauros ran at full speed towards Flareon. Tracey looked at his sister nervously. Why hadn't she given Flareon any commands to counter attack?  
  
"Flareon! Jump!" Janie commanded suddenly. Flareon pounced high up into the air just as the Tauros came zooming by under it. It slid as it struggled to halt and turn back, sending dust flying everywhere.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Janie called.  
  
"Flare!" Flareon's eyes began glowing ominously. It landed back on the ground with ease and whirled, its head lowered. Snapping its head up, a powerful explosive stream of flames erupted from its mouth.  
  
"Look out Tauros!" Ace yelled quickly. The Tauros stumbled clumsily as fast as its stubby legs would allow to avoid the cascade of fire. "Take Down!"   
  
"Get out of the way, Flareon!" Janie hollered. The Tauros barreled into Flareon just as it hopped aside. Hit from the side, Flareon tumbled a few times before stopping in a dusty heap. The Tauros reared again and got ready to do another take down.  
  
Flareon didn't look ready to give up, though. It shakily got to its feet and faced the Tauros down.  
  
"Pi! Pi! Pi-chu!" Pichu cheered.  
  
"Wow. Janie's Flareon must have a lot of experience. It just got hit by a Tauros and it's still battling," Tracey commented in awe.  
  
"Do it, Tauros!" Ace screamed. Tauros began running.  
  
"Flareon, don't be afraid of it! Quick Attack!"  
  
Flareon took off with an amazing burst of agility. It dashed right past the Tauros, turned, and rammed into the Tauros full force from behind. The larger Pokemon stumbled forward and collapsed with a cry of surprise.  
  
"Finish it, Flareon! Flamethrower!"  
  
The dazed Tauros could not escape the sizzling flames this time. It roared in pain as Flareon blasted another huge burst of fire at it. It fainted, overworked from the intense battle.  
  
"Tauros, return!" a red beam shot out from the Pokeball in Ace's hand and surrounded the fallen Pokemon.  
  
"Way to go, Janie!" Tracey cheered proudly.  
  
"Pi, Pichu. Pi!" Pichu added sweetly.  
  
Flareon let out a triumphant cry and rushed into Janie's outstretched arms. She laughed as it tackled her playfully to the ground.  
  
"You were great, Flareon!" Janie replied and stood up. Flareon ribbed up against her leg affectionately.  
  
"That was great, Janie!" Tracey congratulated when he ran up to her with Pichu.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu put in and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Thanks you two," Janie blushed at the praise.  
  
Across from them, Ace was walking towards them. He smiled and offered a hand to Janie.  
  
"That was an excellent battle. Thanks a lot. Now I know that my Pokemon and I need to do more training," He said as he shook her hand.  
  
"No, thank you. I really had to work for that victory," Janie said.  
  
"You're pretty good for a kid. Do you have Pokegear?"  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"Can we exchange numbers? I'd like a rematch someday."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Tracey listened to the exchange in puzzlement. What was Pokegear? Janie reached into a pocket inside her vest and produced a small device that looked like a flip phone combined with a small circular computer screen.  
  
Janie and Ace took a moment to exchange numbers before stepping back from one another.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Janie. I hope we'll battle again someday so that I can beat you," Ace said.  
  
"We'll see," Janie replied. Ace smirked and left.  
  
Tracey eyed his sister with new respect. "What's Pokegear?"  
  
"This," Janie said a held the device out for Tracey to see. "It's a phone, map, clock, and calendar. It really helps me a lot on my journey."  
  
"Cool," Tracey commented and Janie tucked it back into her vest. Then she laughed a little.  
  
"What is it?" Tracey asked, surprised that she had just burst out laughing.  
  
"Nothing. I've just got this feeling that this is going to be one crazy trip," Janie answered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. Just a prediction, I guess."  
  
"That's optimistic," Tracey said sarcastically as they began walking again.  
  
It took them a hour to get through the Viridian Forest. Tracey and Janie stood at a fork that branched off to Marble Jade City and Ivory City.  
  
"What's in Marble Jade City, Janie?" Tracey asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I've never been there. Why don't we go there after we leave Ivory City? I heard they've got a lot of ancient stuff involving Pokemon there," Janie said.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Just as they were about to turn off towards Ivory City, a frantic call stopped them.  
  
"SOMEONE! HELP ME! PLEASE!!!!!"   



End file.
